A conventionally used carton sealing sticker and cutter is illustrated in FIG. 1. Wherein, housing body A comprises a tape sleeve ring B with two ends open and tape roll C sleeves it thereby. Tape head D running past guide axles E is stuck there and extends appropriately long. In use, the user secures grip handle F and tape sleeve ring B with extending of his fingers into the open two ends, sticks the adhesive face of tape head D to a carton's open end (not shown), then moves it back to deliver tape out of tape roll C past roller G to be pressed to seal the carton's open area. Jagged Cutter H which positions on above roller G then is applied to cut off out-drawn tape's rear end. The patentee of this carton sealing sticker and cutter has run production and sale of it for years but was urged by agents and customers to better design it. After survey and study, this carton sealing sticker and cutter is found with defects:
1. The jagged cutter H is fixedly positioned at the front and thus easily leads to human skin harm, and the cut end of tape would be untidy. PA0 2. The adhesive face of tape head D and all tape to extend must make face contact with guide axles E, that as a result affects tape's adhesive nature. PA0 3. While not in use, the adhesive face of outwardly extended tape head D is easy to pollute and might loose its adhesive nature. PA0 4. Tape sleeve ring B is loosely sleeved with tape roll C so that tape roll C may reverse freely and even drop off. PA0 1. The cutter has a cone-shaped cutting edge and is completely hidden in the housing body. In use, pushing a press button will drive it out to do cutting and, afterwards, return back to the inside of housing body on its own. While not in use, even pushing that button will not cause cutter to come out. Such fashioned cutter not only gives tape a neat cut but no longer harms human skin so easily. PA0 2. The adhesive face of tape makes a thread contact with guide plate to lessen influence to its adhesive nature. PA0 3. Most of the tape end is concealed in the housing body so dust pollution does not take place easily. PA0 4. The tape sleeve ring is provided with resilient means to engage a cover plate. Therefore, friction force caused therebetween may stablize tape roll.